


Let Me Show You My Love

by AZookiex3



Series: Lucifer Morningstar & Reader Requests [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing, dirty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZookiex3/pseuds/AZookiex3
Summary: You've known Lucifer Morningstar since he returned to Earth five years ago. You tried to pickpocket the Devil, and instead of punishment he gave you a job as his "personal human". After so many years your infatuation turned to love, and unknown to you he felt the same, but neither of you know how to say it. Until the fight.





	Let Me Show You My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Hey! I have a request for LuciferXreader! I really love the idea of the reader and Lucifer getting into a fight (cuz of all their pent up emotions and thinking that each of their love is unrequited) and the reader storms out only to get mugged/attacked. Luci goes to make up from the fight and finds her injured in an alley way or wherever you wish and takes care of her and they admit their feelings Heeheehee and maybe bang lmao or at least some smoochin.
> 
> Rating: Explicit   
> Warnings: Swearing, Dirty Words, Smut
> 
> AN: My first request! [eee!] Hope I’ve done you proud Anon! :)

"He  _ still  _ isn't here?"

"Hasn't been here the whole night." Mazikeen of the Lilim pours you a shot.

"Let me guess," you down the shot, "Out with the  _ Detective _ ?" Mazikeen gives you a pointed eyebrow and refills your shot. You down it.

The day Lucifer Morningstar met Detective Chloe Decker became the worst of your life, and you had  _ a lot  _ of bad days. Ever since that first case he would not shut up about her during your talks.

_ Can you believe it, y/n? A human able to resist me! _

He became infatuated with her, and with that came the realization that you were jealous.

Yes, you felt the pull that everyone, well  _ almost  _ everyone, felt when they met the Devil, but you were stronger than most. Life on the streets and having to bid to men's commands just to eat some food made a thick stone wall around your heart. 

But now, the Devil himself was beginning to chip the wall down. It was slow, but as the years passed you saw the man more than his title.

And yes, you knew he was the  _ actual  _ Devil. That night when he made you that proposition he showed you his true self, mainly so he could see how it would affect a living human.

And boy did it  _ fuck you up _ . You were a mess for a month, but instead of leaving you on the streets unable to defend yourself in that state, he took you in. He gave you a whole level of his skyscraper club to call home. He maintained a distance while your mind was fucked, but always made sure you had food and hadn't killed yourself.

He was so... _ happy  _ that night you came up to his penthouse of your own will. That's when your stone wall began to crack.

But now you desperately wanted it back up. You hated this feeling. This  _ jealousy  _ for a  _ man _ . You were always Miss Independent. 

How could Chloe Decker compare to you? Sure, she could resist his charm, but she didn't even know the  _ real  _ Lucifer. Not just the Devil part, but the  _ man _ . The Angel. The Lightbringer who created all light in the universe.

Besides, Lucifer never once tried his little mind trick with you. He never even tried to get you in bed with him.

So why…

"Why is she so  _ special _ ?" You whisper more to yourself, but the ever loyal demon refills your shot, pours herself one and clinks the glasses together.

"No idea." You both down your shots.

"Is the party already over?" Lucifer calls as he descends the stairs.

"Been over for an hour," Maze drawls back, taking another shot.

"Ah. Pity." Lucifer walks over to the bar and motions Maze for a shot.

But you notice that he's been holding his side.

"Lucifer, what happened?" You look at him seriously.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" He brushes you off and takes his shot.

You know him though. You push his body on the stool so he's facing you, and pull away his hand. 

Blood starts pooling on his shirt.

"What the  _ hell _ ?" You began to panic and cover the wound with your own hand to make it stop, "How did this happen?!"

"He didn't tell you?" Maze looks at you questionably.

"Tell me  _ what _ ?"

"That pet Detective of his makes him vulnerable." Maze takes another shot and watches as you face Lucifer with a look of shock while he looks at her with a look of "Father damn it Maze". Maze became  _ very  _ amused.

"Aka killable."

"She  _ knows  _ what it means, Mazikeen." It was never a good sign when Lucifer used Maze's full name. 

But right now you didn't care. You forced the Devil off the stool and into the elevator, pushing the button for your floor. As soon as the doors open you pull him towards the bathroom.

"Take your shirt off." You command as you pull out the first aid kit.

"Well well, y/n. I-"

"Lucifer." You look at him sternly and in no way in the mood for his flirting. He gives an exasperated sigh and removes his top. Thankfully the wound didn't look very deep, so no need for stitches. You spray peroxide on it and bite your lip at the hiss of pain he makes. You put a cloth on the wound then a bandaid on top to hold it.

"You know, I could get used to having a personal nurse." Lucifer crosses his arms, which buffed his chest out a bit, and smiles flirtatiously at you as you clean up, "Can I convince you to wear a sexy nurse number while you take care of me?"

"Why?" You whisper.

"Well it would lift my healing spirits up a considerable-"

"No, Lucifer." You face him and stand tall, " _ Why  _ didn't you tell me she does this to you?"

Lucifer shifts, "Because it's none of your concern."

"It's  _ all  _ my concern!" Your voice rises, "You need to stay away from her!"

"You have  _ no  _ authority over me." Lucifer's voice and tinted red eyes would make anyone cower in fear.

But not you.

"I  _ do  _ when your life is at risk!"

"NO!" Lucifer's Devil face is out and he towers over you, "NO ONE HAS AUTHORITY OVER ME!" His grasp cracks your countertop. He focuses on that in order to calm down. He saw you take that small step back.

"Lucifer-" he leaves you alone in your bathroom. Which is probably a good thing because your face is now wet with angry tears.

_ Fine. If I have no authority over him then he has none over me. _

* * *

The next night, while Lucifer was out  _ yet again _ , you tell Maze everything that happened. You even confess how you felt about him.

"Well, duh." Maze downs a glass of whiskey, "Anyone with eyes can see how you feel."

"He can't."

"That's because Lucifer's stupid to that kind of stuff." Maze passes you a glass of whiskey and leans forward, "You know, he feels the same way for you."

You laugh, "I  _ highly _ doubt that, Maze."

Maze smiles, "Then let me tell you how you can make him confess."

Maze proceeds to tell you to start your act again. Bring back that slut of a poor street girl to the club, and see how he reacts.

You really,  _ really  _ didn't want to. You swore to be over with that life. You even told Lucifer.

But...if it could get him to confess to you…

_ Fuck it. _

You started off slow. For the first couple nights, even without Lucifer there, you began to actually talk to the patrons of the club. One night Lucifer  _ was  _ there, and even though his whole focus wasn't entirely on you you  _ did  _ see him look over every time you talked to a new man. His looks became more frequent when you started to touch their arms or caress their face.

After a week of this going you decide it's time to start the "act". The club tonight was particularly packed. Lucifer was swimming in women, so you weren't quite sure this would work.

But a nod from Maze told you to go for it.

You pick your target, a young man with sandy blond hair and beautiful green eyes. He was tan like a surfer, and definitely built like one. He even dressed expensively appropriate for the club.

_ Perfect. _

You walk over and start the small talk. An arm touch here, a thigh tough there, and finish off with a caress. Lucifer took no notice of you while you performed these acts, but when the  _ man  _ answered your touches with his own and leaned forward to whisper in your ear you could see Lucifer's focus was entirely on you two.

_ Score one for y/n. _

When a ronchi song began to play you pull the man to the dance floor. He was unsure at first, but once you started touching and grinding on him he replied in earnest.

When the young man started to lick your neck and you hovered your hand over his crotch you were forcible pulled from your dress back into the the chest of the one and only Lucifer Morningstar.

"Sorry to ruin what is most likely your happiest night ever gent," Lucifer's smirk was one of intimidation. He wraps an arm around your torso, pushing you closer against him, "But this human is  _ mine _ ."

The young man looked  _ terrified _ , and ran quickly away mumbling apologies.

You hated possessiveness, but when Lucifer said that you couldn't ignore the spark of heat that started in your core. 

Lucifer pulls you to a quieter part of the club and hisses, "What the  _ hell  _ do you think you're doing y/n?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" You feigned ignorance.

" _ Why  _ are acting like that again?!"

"Maybe I just want to have some fun again." You shrug.

" _ Fun _ ?" Lucifer looked at you like you were crazy, "You told me you  _ detested  _ that life. You  _ swore  _ to never do it again!"

"Minds change all the time Lucifer."

"NO!" He points at you, eyes glowing red, "Don't  _ ever _ do that again!"

" _ You _ ," you shove his finger aside and point at him now, "have  _ no  _ authority over me!"

"Of course I do I'm-"

"The Devil." Your cross your arms building a barrier, "And I'm your little 'personal human'. Well, I'm not. I'm just your human test dummy who you can't let go."

" _ No _ , your-"

"Why do you even  _ care _ , Lucifer?" You probably shouldn't have interrupted him, but you were upset now, "You've shown  _ zero  _ interest in me, so why care who I sleep with or show attention to? Shouldn't you be more concerned over that  _ precious  _ Detective of yours? You've  _ clearly  _ shown affection for her, and she doesn't even know you like I do! Why  _ her  _ and not  _ me _ !"

The air becomes heavy between you two as Lucifer processes your sudden confession. Your body starts to shake and you desperately want to run and cry somewhere.

When Lucifer continues to stand dumbfounded, you do just that.

* * *

Instead of hiding on your floor, like you should have done, you leave LUX and walk the blocks down to your old life.

Probably not the smartest thing in the world, considering what you were currently wearing and how everyone on these streets knew you were living it up with The Morningstar, but you didn't care. It was these very streets that taught you to be strong. To never give away emotion or give emotion to another.

Right now, you needed that.

"Well well, look who's walking our sidewalk again ladies." You look up and see three familiar female faces.

_ Ah. These three bimbos. _

"That playboy finally tire of you sweetie?"

"Yeah. Think you can come back and steal our customers again?"

"From what I hear about that guy, he probably loosened her pussy too much. Tossed her out."

"Well ladies, why don't we rough her up just to make  _ sure _ she doesn't take our customers." The three of them cracked their knuckles and run to you.

_ Thank you Maze for teaching me how to fight. _

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen a women with h/c e/c wearing a fabulous red number walk by here?"

Lucifer asked this to every other human just to make sure he was on the right path, and he started to get more and more concerned when he realized where you were going. He really wishes he would've chased after you before you got this far.

But he needed to have a long think, and a  _ very  _ hard drink.

_ She cares about me, Maze. _

_ About time you figured it out. _

_ What do I do? _

_ Go get her. _

As Lucifer gets closer to the dirty part of the city he sees you walking his way.

"Y/n!" He smiles and runs up to you, but stops dead in his tracks when he can see you clearly.

Your hair was a mess of knots in every angle possible. Your dress was torn so badly that you had to hold it up. Scratches were up and down your arms. You were walking barefoot because your heels cracked. And your face…

You had bruises on your forehead and nose. Your lip was busted to the point of bleeding, and you had faint finger like bruises on your neck.

Despite how much pain you were in, you give Lucifer a smirk, "I won."

He runs up to you, takes his jacket off and places it on you. He then picks you up bridal style and walks back to LUX.

You wanted to protest, but it felt so good to be in his arms that you just wrap your arms around his neck and rest your head on his shoulder.

* * *

To your surprise, Lucifer took you to his penthouse. He sat you on his bed and went to his bathroom. When he came back he carried a first aid kit.

"Figured it'd be a smart move to have one myself now," Lucifer replies to your pointed eyebrow.

He gives you an ice pack to put on your forehead, then he puts first aid cream on each individual scratch along your arms. He rips off a small piece of cloth and sprays peroxide on it. He dabs the cloth on your busted lip, making sure the blood has stopped. After all that he takes the ice pack from you, puts all the first aid supplies away, and pulls a comb out of seemingly thin air.

"Oh you don't have to-"

"Hush." You stay quiet as Lucifer Morningstar brushes the knots out of your hair.

"I'm sorry." You whisper as he gets the last knot out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for how I...acted," you sigh, "I just...I was jealous." He kneels before you again and takes your hands in his. He runs his thumbs over your swollen knuckles.

"Whatever for?"

"For  _ a lot  _ Lucifer," you huffed a sad laugh, "You saved my life. You trusted me, a street hooker, enough to show your Devil face. You took care of me even after I screamed and clawed at you. You gave me a home."

You rub his hands with your thumbs back, "Through these years you took care of me, and, well, I started to care for you. I started to see the man, Angel, behind the face. I never feel jealous over the ones you bring to bed. I know that's just your lifestyle. But-"

You take a breath in and look down at your jointed hands. You can't look him in the eyes anymore.

"When you met Chloe is when I started feeling jealous. You just seem so... _ fascinated  _ whenever you talk about her. You're always with her. You're always flirting with her and trying to get her in bed."

You say quietly, "You never flirt with me, truly anyways. You never try to get me in bed with you. You never even tried your trick with me. That just makes me feel…" Lucifer puts a thumb and index finger to your chin and lifts up your head so you can look at him.

"Makes you feel like what, darling?"

"Like I'm not special."

"Oh, y/n," Lucifer starts to caress your cheek and gives you a small smile, "You are  _ incredibly  _ special to me. You accept me while knowing the whole truth. You look out for me. You care about my well being. You. Not my Father or siblings, but a lovely human being who cares for the Devil. I-" but Lucifer's throat closes up, making him unable to continue.

"It's ok Lucifer," you caress him back and smile, "I know these kinds of words,  _ emotions _ , are hard for you."

"Yes. You  _ do  _ know. So," Lucifer leans forward, centimeters away from your lips, "let me show you my love."

The first kiss is soft, hesitant. You look at each other deeply, and you go back in. You press your lips harder against his, subconsciously telling him it's ok.

He gets the message. His tongue goes over your lips and you open up to him. As you two make out he slowly rises until he's over top of you on the bed and your lying on your back. 

He breaks the kiss to kiss along the bruises on your neck. Then he travels down, slowly. As he kisses down he pulls what's left of your dress with him. He gives chaste kiss down the middle of your chest, your stomach, down one thigh leg foot and goes back up to kiss the other thigh leg foot. 

He towers above you and stares. You are bare under him except for a pair of lacy black panties.

"You are truly beautiful, y/n."

"And  _ you  _ are truly wearing too much clothing." Lucifer laughs loudly as you rip open his shirt, not caring that all the buttons fly off.

As soon as he shrugs the shirt off you wrap your arms around his back. While he's still hovering above you you follow the same path of kissing his neck, going slowly down his toned torso, down to the start of his trousers. You lick him with the tip of your tongue from the belt up to his navel, and your core fires up at the shudder his body makes.

He lifts you up by your underarms and moves you further up his bed. He crawls to you and gives another passionate kiss while both his hands massage your breasts. You moan into his mouth when his thumbs gently rub your perk nipples. His mouth leaves yours and latches onto one nipple. He swirls your nipple with the tip of his tongue then sucks, pinching the other nipple. You grip the bed sheets tight when he does the same to the other breast, then he licks one line from your chest down to your panties. He tickles your abdomen with his stubble while his hand rubs you through your underwear.

"Fucking  _ Christ _ , Lucifer." You pant, "Are you  _ always  _ this much of a tease?"

"No. Most of my companions like to get straight to the point, but  _ you  _ my dear," he pulls your panties down and off your feet. He comes back up slowly and parts your legs. He positions his face in front of your core and his hands hold your thighs back, forcing you to be completely open to him.

" _ You  _ I want to savor."

As soon as his tongue hits you you moan loudly. You grip his perfect hair as he swirls his tongue inside of you. One hand leaves your thigh so he can put two fingers inside of you, and you force yourself to keep that leg where it was at because you  _ knew  _ he would be pleased.

And pleased he was. He moans into you and rewards you by lightly biting your bud. Your grip on his hair becomes tighter as his fingers work inside of you. His fingers swirl your walls, expanding you. He then curves his fingers and begins to pump. He watches your chest rise and fall rapidly, loving the way your breasts move. 

Your head rolls back and your back arches as his pumping increases. Unable to hold your leg anymore you curve it around his head. You pull him closer when you can feel your release creeping up.

But he removes himself from you before you could feel that bliss.

"Oh,  _ fuck you  _ Lucifer Morningstar."

"I hope you will y/n l/n."

He gets off the bed to stand before you. You rest on your elbows and watch with parted lips as he slowly removes his belt and pants.

"Oooh," you lick your lips and smile, "So the Devil  _ does  _ go commando."

"Always." He smirks seductively at you, and you get on your hands and knees and crawl on the bed towards him. You give his member a chaste kiss to the tip, then with the tip of your tongue you  _ lightly  _ lick off the pre cum. 

Lucifer moans deeply as you take him inside your mouth. You cover your teeth with your lips and open up your throat, making you able to take his full length. He grips your hair with the same strength as when you gripped his. You bob your head up and down, vibrating for extra texture. 

He pulls you off of him sharply and pushes you back. You lay on your back and open your legs wide for him. He settles in between you and you immediately cross your legs around his back. He positions himself at your entrance, then looks deeply into your eyes.

"Don't break eye contact." He orders you. You follow his command as he pushes his tip in. You moan and roll your head back slightly, still able to hold his eyes. 

Without warning, he thrusts himself inside of you fully and quickly, and you can't help but squeeze your eyes shut and roll you head back, screaming to the heavens.

He attacks your exposed neck with love bites as he thrusts. He leaves a particularly large mark on you, "You are  _ mine _ , y/n."

"Oh yeah, I can agree to that.  _ But _ ," you raise your head and wrap your arms around his neck. You attack his neck with the same strength, leaving your own sizable mark on him, " _ Only  _ if you agree to be  _ mine _ , as well."

"I can agree to those terms."

"Good."

He kisses you passionately as his thrusts increase intensity. You both moan into each others mouth. Reaching closer and closer to your climaxes.

You reach it first, gripping him tightly around his hips and neck as you moaned his name loud enough for the club to hear. He follows you, his hold on your hips leaving finger marks as he empties inside of you.

He lays next to you on his side. He positions your body on your side facing him, still keeping you two connected. 

You try to control your panting, caressing his face you look at him with all the affection you can muster.

"I love you, Lucifer."

Surprising you he caresses your face, and stares at you with so much passion that you, even him, didn't think was possible for the Devil.

"And I love you, y/n. Always."


End file.
